


Apartment (it's) Complex

by HermioneSpencer



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Apartment AU, F/F, Fluff, It's kind of a true story, What's better than real life inspiration?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/pseuds/HermioneSpencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff!</p><p>Delphine goes off-script.  Shock!  Horror!  Gasp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment (it's) Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SianRuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/gifts).



> This is for SIanRuns, in the hopes that it will provide a small amount of entertainment for her journey home. Or before that, if she's that keen. Maybe while she eats her crêpes. Tbh it's totally up to her... hehe
> 
> Written in the dead of night all on my phone because I'm sly. And because my phone is easy to hide when my mum comes to check I'm not still awake. Honestly, you can't shut a laptop and slip it under the duvet in less time than it takes for the door to open. It can't be done. Unless you're a ninja.

At the same time, every morning, Cosima would arrive at the apartment complex from her night shift, feeling worn out, sweaty and gross.  At the same time, every morning, the gorgeous blonde woman would leave the apartment building, fresh and ready for work, looking stunning.  And it was the same, every day, with very minor change.  It had started off as a simple nod and “good morning” (even though Cosima never truly felt it was) as the woman left through the door and Cosima entered through it.

Once, it had become Cosima getting home slightly earlier than usual, but needing to see the woman before she could go back to her apartment, so waiting for her by sitting down on the floor but then falling asleep, the woman waking her up with a cup of coffee.

Once, it had been that Cosima had returned late, and had missed her.

Once, they had exchanged names, occupations.  Cosima, Delphine.  Biologist… Doctor.

But their weekday routine maintained, more or less, the same.  Same people, same faces, same words.  Always, the same words.

Cosima’s eyelids were drooping heavily as she used her own body weight to push the door open, her whole body screaming for her bed.  
She checked her mailbox, knowing it was probably going to be empty but just wanting to use her time up so that she could see Delphine.

The woman in question did not take long to arrive.

Today, she wore black trousers that clung to the toned muscles of her legs, a white blouse with tiny thistles sewn in as decoration, and a pair of scarily tall Christian Louboutin heels.

Cosima immediately stood up, no longer slouching, and attempted her cherries smile.  She played the script off, knowing her role inside out, by now.

"We _have_  to stop meeting like this," Cosima smirked.

"And yet, I have a feeling I will still see you tomorrow morning," Delphine replied, her face all chirpy like a little bird Cosima just wanted to stroke-

"Yes, I have a thing called a job... I kinda need to be in every day for it."

"Or, I suppose, seeing as it is still dark out, you might mean every night?"

Cosima no longer felt embarrassed about this slip up.  It was a comfortable mistake, like a pair of comfortable, but obscenely ugly socks.

"Yes, you could say that.  Are you off to work yourself?"

"Oui.  I have lives to save and patients to tell off."

"Well, please, don't let me hold you up!"

And, as always, Delphine thanked her, wished her a good rest, and left the building.  Left Cosima to her dreams.  Left Cosima considering breaking her own leg to get Dr Cormier from Apartment 24 to have a look at it.

"We _have_  to stop meeting like this."

"And yet, I have a feeling I will still see you tomorrow morning."

"We _have_  to stop meeting like this."

Cosima's eyelids were drooping heavily as she used her own body weight to push the door open, her whole body screaming for her bed.

She checked her mailbox, as usual, waited less than thirty seconds, as usual, and was about to turn around to say her line, knowing who it was standing behind her, when Delphine interrupted her.

"We _have_  to stop meeting like this, Cosima."

Her voice was thick, heavy and incredibly sexy.  Cosima turned around fully, her exhausted mind on overdrive.  This was  _not_ routine.

Delphine looked for something about Cosima, and deciding that it all seemed fine, moved closer to the brunette, taking the smaller hands into her own.  "We _have_  to stop meeting like this.  Yes, I will see you tomorrow, yes, you have your job, yes, it is always a night shift, yes, I am off to work myself and _yes_ , I save lives and tell patients off but _no_ , by _all means_ , hold me up and force me to stay and talk to you!"

 _So not routine_.

Cosima's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish trying to explain the process of photosynthesis to a monkey.

Delphine raised one of Cosima's hands in hers and kissed it, her lips lingering on Cosima's slightly rough skin. 

_I should have moisturised._

The kiss still, however, sent a jolt of excitement down Cosima's spine.  She shivered. 

"You know what, Dr Cormier?  If you're gonna go off-script, you gotta give me fair warning.  My improv game is substandard at best."

Delphine laughed aloud, but kept a hold of Cosima's right hand in her left.

"Well then, _mon amie_ , I have the morning off.  Why don't you come with me, and I will make you some coffee and breakfast - or dinner, whichever you prefer.  But I promise to give you _ample_  time to get ready for some... improvisation."

They took the stairs back up so they could talk for even longer, Cosima beaming as she felt lighter already.

"Okay, it's not _improvisation_  if you've _already_  planned how you want me to _hold you up_... I'm not complaining, I'm just being pedantic.  But, coffee and breakfast sounds like a dream come true... beam me up, Scotty!   _Man_ , today's already gone great... it's gonna be the _best_  day _ever!_ "


End file.
